


SOULMATE FAMILY!?

by Nataoi



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMFs, Chaos, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Avengers, Protective Wade Wilson, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wade Wilson Takes Care of Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataoi/pseuds/Nataoi
Summary: This is my own take on Marvel characters texting each other (College/University AU, it's more fun that way).Oooooh boy, let's get into the chaos.~~~69mepeter: It's not a biiiig dealSpiderling: YOU FUCKING CHOKED HIM OUT WADE69mepeter: He started it...IronMoney: In all fairness, he deserved it Pete69mepeter: Aha! Told you SweetumsSpiderling: Fuck you, don't even think about making that joke either
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Ellie Phimister/Yukio (Deadpool Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Super Family Assemble

(6:48PM)

[Spiderling has added: 

69mepeter (Wade Wilson)  
IronMoney (Tony Stark)  
SherlockLookALike (Stephen Strange)  
ICanDoThisAllDay (Steve Rogers)  
BuckyBarnacles (James "Bucky" Barnes)  
GreenGiant (Bruce Banner)  
ThunderMan (Thor)  
SpiderMum (Natasha Romanov)  
Katniss (Clint Barton)  
IronBrother (James Rhodes)  
FlyMotherfucker (Sam Wilson) 

To "Super Family :)"] 

[Opening "Super Family :)"...] 

Spiderling: Finally remembered everyone's usernames

IronMoney: What is this? 

Katniss: A group chat, obviously 

IronMoney: Don't get smart on my ass

Katniss: Ew, getting on your ass is Stephens job

Spiderling: Stop that conversation right now before I need to ask someone to pass the bleach 

69mepeter: You know damn well you won't be destroying your cute ass with bleach, that's my job

Spiderling: WADE! SHUT UP 

IronMoney: Have some class you homosexuals

Spiderling: You're fucking gay too 

ICanDoThisAllDay: Language! 

Spiderling: I wasn't even the first one who swore

ICanDoThisAllDay: You were the first I caught on time though, besides your language was much worse

Spiderling: :'(

69mepeter: Hey! Don't go making my precious baby boy cry! 

Katniss: This gc is already a mess, smh

SpiderMum: Eh, better then being bored

Katniss: True that

BuckyBarnacles: It's really gay too

SpiderMum: Even better, but how am I supposed to be gay without any other women in here? 

Spiderling: I don't know what girls you like

SpiderMum: *Women

SpiderMum: You could've asked 

Spiderling: Cbaaaaa hghhhhh

SpiderMum: I'll just add some myself 

[SpiderMum added:

CaptainLesbian (Carol Danvers)  
DoneWithYourShit (Pepper Potts)  
DrunkenValkyrie (Valkyrie)  
MagicTwin (Wanda Maximoff) 

To "Super Family :)"] 

[Opening "Super Family :)"] 

SpiderMum: Much better 

DrunkenValkyrie: Ah, first gc of the year, let's go my dudes

Spiderling: Yeet

69mepeter: Adorable 

DoneWithYourShit: Your name is disgusting Wade

69mepeter: Fucking rude

Spiderling: It is tbh, too much info

69mepeter: You chose to seduce me, you put up with the consequences ;) 

IronMoney: Ew

Katniss: Ew

SpiderMum: Ew

BuckyBarnacles: Ew

DrunkenValkyrie: Get a room! 

ICanDoThisAllDay: What they all said

[Spiderling has logged off] 

[69mepeter has logged off] 

BuckyBarnacles: If I hear banging against my wall, I am blaming this gc

DrunkenValkyrie: Wait... Is your dorm next to theirs? 

BuckyBarnacles: Unfortunately... And this year they're roommates too

Katniss: LMAO, GOOD LUCK WITH THAT

ICanDoThisAllDay: How comes they got lucky enough to be roommates and me and you aren't? 

BuckyBarnacles: Coz they're both sneaky bastards that get their way with teachers 

BuckyBarnacles: Or at least Peter does

IronMoney: Most likely, me and Stephen are also roommates this year, I paid the school to make it happen

SpiderMum: Why am I not suprised? 

IronMoney: Because it's me

BuckyBarnacles: Rich asshole

BuckyBarnacles: Don't "language" me Steve, he deserved that

ICanDoThisAllDay: Fair enough...


	2. Royalty has arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IThoughtIWasAmerican: I'M HERE BITCHES
> 
> BadAssKitty: Shuri... That is not the way a princess should introduce herself
> 
> IThoughtIWasAmerican: Then show me dae way
> 
> ~As requested here's is the meme Queen, I also added her brother coz I couldn't resist, be prepared for lots of memes~

Spiderling (Peter Parker)  
69mepeter (Wade Wilson)  
IronMoney (Tony Stark)  
SherlockLookALike (Stephen Strange)  
ICanDoThisAllDay (Steve Rogers)  
BuckyBarnacles (James "Bucky" Barnes)  
GreenGiant (Bruce Banner)  
ThunderMan (Thor)  
SpiderMum (Natasha Romanov)  
Katniss (Clint Barton)  
IronBrother (James Rhodes)  
FlyMotherfucker (Sam Wilson)  
CaptainLesbian (Carol Dancers)  
DoneWithYourShit (Pepper Potts)  
DrunkenValkyrie (Valkyrie)  
WitchTwin (Wanda Maximoff) 

(9:35PM)

[Opening "Super Family :)"] 

69mepeter: Alright, what did we miss? 

BuckyBarnacles: I fucking hate you both

69mepeter: Awe, why's that? 

Spiderling: Wade, don't

BuckyBarnacles: Too late Peter, I'm exposing you both

BuckyBarnacles: Then maybe you'll learn to have some decency

69mepeter: You're just salty you're not roommates with Steve

BuckyBarnacles: Peter and Wade fucked

Spiderling: Oh... That wasn't that bad

BuckyBarnacles: I refuse to go into detail about what I heard

69mepeter: Awe, you enjoyed it really

Spiderling: Shut up Wade, please! 

69mepeter: Fine, only coz I love you

SpiderMum: It's too late for this sappy shit and sex is perfectly normal Bucky, at least they're doing it in private 

BuckyBarnacles: AGAINST MY WALL!? 

SpiderMum: Still in private, you're just unlucky

SherlockLookALike: Can we please change topic? This is disgusting especially since me and Tony see Peter as our son 

IronMoney: Took the words right out of my mouth, do you read minds too now? 

SherlockLookALike: Unfortunately not, or fortunately, there's some minds out there that should be left untouched 

Katniss: ~cough~ Wade ~cough~

69mepeter: Shut up little Miss Hunger Games

Katniss: No u

SpiderMum: Both of you shut up, I'm still trying to unpack and you're all distracting me

DrunkenValkyrie: Pfft, you got told

(11:21PM)

[Opening "Super Family :)"] 

Spiderling: We have new recruits 

ICanDoThisAllDay: ??? 

[Spiderling has added:

IThoughtIWasAmerican (Shuri) 

BadAssKitty (T'Challa) 

To "Super Family :)"] 

IThoughtIWasAmerican: I'M HERE BITCHES 

BadAssKitty: Shuri... That is not the way a princess should introduce herself

IThoughtIWasAmerican: Then show me dae way

Spiderling: Outdated meme

IThoughtIWasAmerican: No meme is outdated child

Spiderling: If you say so Mum

BadAssKitty: Shuri, did you adopt Peter? 

IThoughtIWasAmerican: Yep, he's my Spider child now, of course Stephen and Tony are his Dad's though, I couldn't take that role for myself

BadAssKitty: Does that make me his Uncle?

IThoughtIWasAmerican: Yeah, be honoured

69mepeter: And of course I'm the loving boyfriend

IThoughtIWasAmerican: Obviously

IThoughtIWasAmerican: Altogether, we're a perfect, slightly dysfunctional family

69mepeter: Delicious 

BuckyBarnacles: FFS, sleep! It's nearly midnight! 

IThoughtIWasAmerican: Fine Dad

BuckyBarnacles: STFU, I don't want kids

IThoughtIWasAmerican: Lame

ICanDoThisAllDay: You don't want kids? 

BuckyBarnacles: Unless it's with you

69mepeter: GAYYYY

BuckyBarnacles: I will bring up what you did with Peter again

69mepeter: We've done worse

IThoughtIWasAmerican: Bucky stop before you regret it

BuckyBarnacles: Fine, I'm going to sleep then

ICanDoThisAllDay: Good


	3. Early Risers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting this chapter off with a mini fluff scene outside of the group chat, so enjoy~!

A soft groan slipped from Peters mouth as he slowly opened his tired brown eyes. He slowly turned his head around to witness a smitten and already awake Wade staring at him with a loving smile planted onto his face. "Morning baby boy" the slightly older man spoke as his lips met the slightly younger man's forehead "Mm, morning Wade...", the two lay there for another few minutes, just relaxing in each others heat until the pings of their phones interrupted their peace. 

[Opening "Super Family :)"] 

[Members: Spiderling (Peter Parker)  
69mepeter (Wade Wilson)  
IronMoney (Tony Stark)  
SherlockLookALike (Stephen Strange)  
ICanDoThisAllDay (Steve Rogers)  
BuckyBarnacles (James "Bucky" Barnes)  
GreenGiant (Bruce Banner)  
ThunderMan (Thor)  
SpiderMum (Natasha Romanov)  
Katniss (Clint Barton)  
IronBrother (James Rhodes)  
FlyMotherfucker (Sam Wilson)  
CaptainLesbian (Carol Dancers)  
DoneWithYourShit (Pepper Potts)  
DrunkenValkyrie (Valkyrie)  
WitchTwin (Wanda Maximoff)  
IThoughtIWasAmerican (Shuri)  
BadAssKitty (T'Challa)] 

(Monday, 7:31AM)

SpiderMum: As the Mum figure here, I expect you all to be awake and getting prepared for our first day of the year

69mepeter: Thanks for ruining me and Petey's moment 

69mepeter: We were having a nice, innocent morning cuddle

SpiderMum: Knowing you two, I'm sure it would've developed into something more and made you both late on your first day

SpiderMum: Therefore I'm not sorry

69mepeter: Well I disagree, mornings are for cuddling, unless it's a Sunday morning, that's another story 

IronBrother: Urgh, that's really something I don't want to read when I wake up

69mepeter: Remind me to do it more often

DrunkenValkyrie: Oh cmon guys, I could've got in at least another hour of sleep

SpiderMum: Yeah and you would've been late, so I'm not apologising

DrunkenValkyrie: Ugh such a Mum

ICanDoThisAllDay: Come on guys, Nat's right, you all need to wake up, being late on your first day is not a good first impression 

69mepeter: Great, now there's a Mum AND Dad figure

IronMoney: You're both too serious and responsible 

IronMoney: If the others are late it's their own fault

ThunderMan: Man of iron is right, if one is late then they should be the one who takes responsibility for their actions 

Spiderling: It's way too early for this... 

Spiderling: You guys are making yourselves more likely to be late by distracting yourselves with texting 

Spiderling: God I sound old

SpiderMum: The kid has a point, everyone stop texting and get ready! 

IronMoney: DMs and other gcs exist you know? 

SpiderMum: Shut up Tony, I didn't ask

IronMoney: Just putting it out there

(Monday, 8:06AM)

BuckyBarnacles: God... You guys wake up way too early, especially for texting

ICanDoThisAllDay: Bucky you literally have less then an hour to get ready

BuckyBarnacles: I literally only have to chuck on clothes and spray, I'll have a shower tonight

ICanDoThisAllDay: Eh true

CaptainLesbian: You guys do wake up too early, you can't actually need that long to get ready 

ICanDoThisAllDay: Well better early then late 

CaptainLesbian: That's not how the saying goes but whatever 

IThoughtIWasAmerican: Well a lot of people wake up early so they can spend time on social media before working 

69mepeter: Don't count school as working, it'll make me hate it more

Spiderling: It technically does count as working 

69mepeter: Pete... I love you but shut up

69mepeter: All nerds and goody-two-shoes just shut up

IThoughtIWasAmerican: Now that you've said that it makes me want to annoy you more

69mepeter: Then I'm shutting off my phone and giving my Petey baby all my love and attention

IThoughtIWasAmerican: Peter's a nerd too though

69mepeter: He's a cute nerd, the best

IThoughtIWasAmerican: If you say so

69mepeter: Did you just disagree to the WELL PROVEN FACT that Petey is the cutest and bestest nerd ever!? 

IThoughtIWasAmerican: Not at all

Spiderling: Wade stop fucking texting and come and hold me

69mepeter: Fine

69mepeter: This isn't the end Shuri

IThoughtIWasAmerican: I don't doubt that for a second 

ICanDoThisAllDay: Language 

IThoughtIWasAmerican: A bit late there but good enough 

ICanDoThisAllDay: I know...

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anymore characters or ships you would like to be included please comment them and I will try to include them all, just don't mess with my Spideypool babies~!


End file.
